


Komaeda's Bitch

by tuesdaysdays



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dubcon Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysdays/pseuds/tuesdaysdays
Summary: A collection of Komaeda one-shots. Enjoy
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Komaeda's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito fucks you while you're drugged and unconscious, you wake up and realise you're not in power of stopping him so you just go along with his pleads.

You woke up to the sound of skin slapping against skin. Skin slapping against your skin. Your skin. Suddenly, a jolt of adrenaline woke you up yet your body was stuck in place. Your eyes fluttered open as you failed to move any of your limbs, you winced in pain.

"Oh, you're awake? Hnng.. Aah... I'm... I'm so sorry... Hnng!" A voice rung through the silent room, all you could hear was the echo of his body slamming against yours in a dead silent room, now accompanied by his words. The pace steadily increased and it was only then you had collected your thoughts and finally understood what was going on. _You were being raped._

"Wh.. What th..." Any other day you managed to say as many words as you'd like yet at the moment it was agonising to mutter out even one. Despite all your efforts, the complex sentences in your head came out as mere mumbles through your mouth.

"Shhh..." He shushed you. "Don't... Don't worry dear... This will all be over soon... There's nothing to worry- worry about- Hnng...!" It appeared as though he was also having difficulty forming his own sentences. The words he uttered were like knives cutting through you like butter. You were powerless, head spinning, being unable to move. How dare he see himself in you? Your current positions couldn't be anymore different. You were likely drugged, and here he was enjoying himself. Yet the two of you were united through his member pumping steadily in and out of you.

Although, it seemed the drugs were wearing off, as you could finally twitch your arms and legs. Instinctively, you curled your toes in pain and your hands gripped the sweaty sheets. You were finally beginning to comprehend the situation. Nagito Komaeda, from class 77-B, was on top of you in your bed. Your pyjama shorts were nowhere to be seen and your panties were hanging by a thread at your feet. The sheets stuck to your back, there sure was a lot of moisture... how long has he been fucking you?

All small details aside, above all, you were in pain. So much pain. Does this mean you're no longer a virgin? Was this the first time he's ever done this? How long has he been breaking into your house and ramming into you? Perhaps his luck was finally wearing thin and you were able to catch him in the act.

"K-Komaeda... Please.. S.. Stop..." He kept going. Your pleads of pain meant nothing to him at this point. You felt beads of sweat land on your face. You knew his stamina was low so that explains the excessive sweat, but there was something off. You managed to fully open your eyes and you noticed that the salty liquid coming from Komaeda wasn't only his sweat, but he was crying. Perhaps out of guilt? Out of pleasure? Out of pain? All three? You weren't in a position to find out so all that you were able to do was to simply speculate.

There was a pause. He was finally out of breath, but he wasn't finish just yet. "Komae..da.." A hand was brought up from the sheets to cover your mouth. As if it wasn't already taking you ounces of strength to speak now there was a barrier between your mouth and his delicate ears. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.." There was now one hand on your mouth, supported by his elbow beside your head. The other was on his dick, sloppily taking it out of your throbbing hole.

All the tension from your body was finally released. Maybe his conscience got to him and he really did stop for your sake. Alas, out of the two of you, he was the luckiest. He finally caught up to his stamina as he re-entered once again with no warning and rammed into you with all his strength. You could feel his leg twitching on adjacent to yours as he gave his final thrusts; it was as if he was purposefully making each one progressively worse and harder to bear.

You felt him release inside you, the sticky cum dripping down onto your bed like honey. There was something different with you from when you woke up. When you first opened your eyes you were completely paralysed; now, you had finally regained your power, yet your mentality rendered you helpless. Finally, you were able to speak as you pleased as Komaeda's hand fell from your lips down to the side of your head.

"Komaeda... What the hell.." That phrase was less of a question and more of a breathless assertion. Though it served it's purpose as Komaeda finally gave you a coherent answer rather than completely silencing you. It was a start.

"I see, my luck has failed me once again. You weren't supposed to wake up this soon (Y/N). I'm truly sorry for making you endure such scum." He spoke calmly. _How was he so collected in a situation like this? Hadn't he'd just been caught red-handed? Perhaps he's relying on his faulty luck once again._ "Also please, now that you've seen me like this I doubt there's any need for formality. Feel free to refer to me as Nagito." _Seriously? He's switching to first name basis under these circumstances? Is he crazy?_

All these thoughts but you weren't in the mood for a fight, all you wanted was to erase this from your memory. Your cunt was still throbbing in pain as the soreness spread to your clit. "Komaeda, why? Why me? Why like this?" You just wanted answers. You were hurt. Recently, you had even started to take a liking to Komaeda, but now that was all ruined, all that remained was the wrenching feeling in your gut and the imprint of his hot breath, left in your senses forever.

"You were so... delicate. I didn't want to ruin such a perfect hope. But I couldn't control myself, I needed a rush. Before you awoke, I assure you it was the best feeling ever. No amounts of despair could ever ruin the hope I felt during that moment. You looked so peaceful, the innocent look on your face as I thrusted my dirty body into you... You could never love scum like me. I had already accepted that, but I still needed you. I'm sorry." He apologised. He was enjoying himself? How is he able to tell that to the person he had just raped with an apologetic look? If those words were uttered by anything else you'd instantly assume that they were condescending. But no, not from him.

His eyes followed your arm in the dark as your right hand gradually made its way to the place where his semen rested. Your body physically cringed at the sensation of his cum on your fingers, then suddenly you felt a grip around your weak wrist. He grabbed your arm and brought the cum-dripping fingers to your lips, as he smeared them everywhere before eventually landing inside your mouth. In spite of the drugs wearing off, you were able to somewhat resist, yet at that point you had already given up. You reluctantly wrapped your lips around your own fingers and in the corner of your eye you saw him let out a smile. You tasted his cum, it was bitter. He gave you a look as you licked your own fingers inside your closed mouth all the while keeping eye contact with him. You were so lost in thought of how you could possibly escape this situation that you failed to realise Nagito had forcefully pulled your fingers out of your mouth and inserted his own.

You were caught off guard but after a couple of seconds you began sucking on them too. You soon realised he had dipped his fingers in his release as you felt the same bitter taste spread across your tongue. His eyes screamed 'insane' and 'depraved', he has long forgotten his apologies as he now had no regrets, he finally understood that you allowed yourself to submit to him. "You're such a good girl for me... So obedient... I didn't even give you any orders and here you are! Obliging to my needs." He spoke with pride and corruption.

His knees were in between your legs which were spread open, he could ram into you at any given moment. He was almost fully clothed but his pants were pulled down and were at his feet just like your underwear. Instead of inserting himself back into your folds, he pulled up his underwear. He lifted one leg and placed himself on top of your thigh. Before you were able to understand what he was doing he began grinding on your leg right as you started to feel a growing bulge on your right thigh.

He gave out a sensual moan, like one that you'd hear in a porno except it just felt that much more real. His once flaccid cock was no more as it was rock hard once again. "I know what you're thinking (Y/N)... Usually I'd go for another round but now that you're awake I wouldn't put you through that again." He stated with implications that he had done this before while you were completely unaware of it.

You were completely still, not knowing what to do as you felt blood rush to your cheeks and your head. What was one supposed to do in this situation? 

"Aw man... Would you look at that, I'm hard again. Would you mind taking care of it for me this time?" He said that as if you weren't already the one satisfying him in the first place. Without waiting for your consent he brought his groin up to your face and landed one hand in your hair. "I believe you know what to do?" He said in a loving tone, though it felt like anything but loving.

Unwillingly, your hands landed on his hips as you pulled down his underwear. His length jumped out before you, hitting your face in the process. You scrunched up your face from the impact and reflexively turned your face away. Only for it to be turned back around by his fingers entangled in your hair. His cock landed right on your lips in the process, _"how lucky for him."_ You thought. Slowly, you parted your lips and gave his tip a kiss, followed by a soft grunt emitting from Nagito. You parted your mouth just a slightly bit more when Nagito rapidly bucked his hips sending his length straight to the back of your throat. You gagged as your eyes widened filling up with sour tears.

"Come on... why do you have to drag it out like this?" He sounded annoyed. You were still paralysed so he took it upon himself to attend to his arousal. He began thrusting his hips into your head and you felt his tip repeatedly hit the roof of your mouth. You tried pulling your head back away from this cock but his hand had a firm grip on your head therefore putting you in a position from which you couldn't escape.

You decided to finally fully submit as your tongue danced around his cock. His hips finally came to a halt and he let you take the lead. Your tongue circled around his tip as you practically milked his twitching dick. You kept sucking on him like how you'd suck juice out of an empty juice box. You wrapped your lips around his tip as you sensually pulled him out of your mouth and gave his tip a kiss. Another kiss, and another, before slowly taking in his whole length. His pale skin was flushed pink and you could tell he was close to his climax. You decided it was time to stop the teasing and get to the real thing.

You brought up one hand to massage his balls and the other to wrap around his thick penis. Your dominant hand did most of the work while you bobbed your head as far as you could down his entire length, all while keeping your eyes on his. His eyes were shut but occasionally he'd open them to tell you how good you were. His moans filled your room and bounced off the walls like bullets. Every now and then, you'd give out a moan while having his dick in your mouth which sent him straight to heaven as his dick throbbed even more.

After a few more bobs and a caressing of his sack he finally came all over your mouth. You could finally take his dick out of your mouth. Just when you thought it was all over he brought his spindly fingers to your chin and shut your mouth. 

"Swallow it."

You hesitantly obliged and swallowed his load. It tasted... not so great, but there was nothing you could do about it.

"Open your mouth." You followed his words and opened it up for him. He saw that you had swallowed every last bit of his cum, all that was left was some that dripped out of your mouth and got onto your chin. "Good." He gave you a pat on the head as he pulled up his pants, got off the bed and went to find his trousers.

"Wait... You're leaving? Just like that?"

"Just like that my hope. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to see you some other time. I believe next time will be easier since I won't need to drug you." He said with a smile, and with that, he exited your room.


End file.
